islefandomcom-20200215-history
Allosaurus
Allosaurus is a large allosaurid theropod from the Late Jurassic of North America. In Real Life Allosaurus ''was one of two apex predators of the Morrison Formation, the other being ''Torvosaurus. It could run at anywhere between 30 to 55 kilometers per hour, and likely preyed on ornithopods, stegosaurs and other allosaurs. It is likely that Allosaurus itself was prey, as well; bite marks from other theropods, likely either'' Ceratosaurus'' or Torvosaurus, have been found on an Allosaurus pubic foot. Allosaurus lived in a semiarid habitat that was dominated by large forests and open floodplains; an environment that was harsh and low on food. One notable bonebed, the Cleveland-Lloyd Dinosaur Quarry, is one of the most profitable sites to find Allosaurus ''remains; around 67% of all remains at the quarry are of allosaurs of various ages. ''Allosaurus had the widest gape of any known theropod, being capable of opening it's jaws to a 79 degree angle. It also had considerable control over it's neck and head, and could move the head quite rapidly. This is consistent with a feeding method similar to modern falcons, which pull back and up to remove flesh from a carcass. The brain of Allosaurus ''was similar to that of a modern crocodile, which has implications about ''Allosaurus' biology; the skull was held nearly horizontally, and it likely had an easy time hearing low-frequency sounds, although more subtle sounds were difficult for Allosaurus to hear. While the largest specimens are 9.7 meters (32 feet) in length, most Allosaurus ''specimens measure about 8.5 meters (28 feet) long. ''Allosaurus was around 1,500 kilograms (3,300 lbs) on average, although large specimens may have weighed up to 2,500 kilograms (5,500 lbs). In The Isle It is slightly larger and stronger than the ''Carnotaurus'' but slower, however it is still faster than the ''Tyrannosaurus'' and other apex predators. The Allosaurus is a reasonable mid-ground predator, although not always agile enough to catch up with swift prey. It's worst match-up is the Acrocanthosaurus, as the latter is much stronger than the Allosaurus and can easily catch up with it using ambush speed. The Allosaurus is notable for it's bleed damage. The best way to hunt prey is to take a quick bite of it and then run. Repeat this and the victim should die of blood loss. Larger prey are not ideal unless a pack is present. General overview: Pros: * Perfect All-Rounder. Decent speed, health, damage, bleed, stamina and at sneaking. * Short grow time for people with not much time. * Thanks to your minor Hunger you mustn`t risk so much and you can chill. * Great at taking down small prey. * Good turning radius. Cons: * Needs a pack to take down large prey. * Can be killed by big herbivores fairly easily. * Can't always catch up on swift prey. Trivia * There is a pitch-shifted Wilhelm Scream in the Allosaurus' danger call. * The Mudflat skin is identical to that of the coloration of Allosaurus in The Ballad of Big Al. * The health value of the Allosaurus (2,722) is coincidentally(?) the same as the height of the Burj Khalifa, the tallest building in the world, in feet (including the top antenna). Gallery Allosaurus 1.png|''Allosaurus'' model 20160919185037_1.jpg|''Allosaurus'' at sunset Juvi Allosaurus 5.png|Juvenile Allosaurus Allosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle (1).jpg allosaurus_fragilis___the_isle_by_littlebaardo-dcd5jhi.jpg|New Allosaurus model For a more complete gallery, visit Allosaurus/gallery Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Allosauridae Category:Bleeders Category:Large Category:Mesopredator